


I Don't Date Models

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Tadashi, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Model Tadashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Tsukki, photographer Tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was a professional. He didn't date the Models he photographed. Even if they were extremely sexy with freckles that made him want to touch. He was a professional.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 204





	I Don't Date Models

Tsukishima Kei was a professional. He’d always been extremely professional, that’s why the models liked him, he kept his hands to himself and he took good photographs. A lot of photographers were a bit handsy, but he never was. The fact that he was gay was a major bonus for the girl models, but he never touched the boys, either. But…

Well, this model was testing his limits. He was a gorgeous, slender, slightly short model with flyaway hair and freckles. God, the freckles. His name was Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukki thought that he was probably new to the modeling career, since he was fairly young, probably just 18. Not that young models were strange, but he had a freshness to him. He didn’t seem like he was dieting or into drugs like some models were wont to be when they were in the business long enough, either. 

Tsukki was able to keep his composure for about ten shoots, but at the eleventh and twelfth he started to feel like maybe the universe had something against him. Tadashi was nearly nude in the current shoot, posing with another man. The short redhead had been a model for Tsukki several times before as well, but Tsukki didn’t care about him. It was a professional relationship. They were posing suggestively and Tsukki found himself getting jealous of how comfortable Tadashi seemed to be with Hinata touching his waist, kissing his shoulder, whispering in his ear. They giggled - GIGGLED - between shots, sending looks toward Tsukki that made his blood boil. 

He knew that he shouldn’t have agreed to go to the company party to celebrate the shots. He found Hinata and Tadashi curled up on a couch, making out and looking pointedly at him as they did. Maybe he’d had one too many shots, but he found himself walking over, heatedly pulling Tadashi away from Hinata. Tadashi looked up at Tsukki with his plump lips parted, scared- or excited? - breath puffing through them. Tsukki couldn’t help himself. He leaned over, kissing those gorgeous, fucking tantalizing lips with a hot groan. Tadashi returned the kiss, much to Tsukki’s surprise, and Hinata slipped away with a soft laugh. 

Tsukki pulled away after a long moment, giving Tadashi a confused look. Tadashi laughed breathlessly. 

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to actually make a move.” Tadashi whispered. “Shouyo’s been trying to help me make you jealous for weeks now.”

Tsukki blinked in surprise. He’d actually fallen for that?

“So, you’re just… playing around?” Tsukki asked roughly. Tadashi’s eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“No! No, I was trying to get your attention before, but nothing I did seemed to work. I… well, I was trying to be sexy. Maybe I wasn’t very good at it. But Shouyo seems to know what he’s doing, so I asked him if he could help.” 

“Why?” 

“I… think you’re sexy? You’re a catch? I know you’re gay, so I don’t have to worry about you not being into me because I’m a boy.” Tadashi murmured. Tsukki watched Tadashi for a long moment before sighing lightly. 

“You could have just said something. I’m a professional. I was trying not to make you uncomfortable.” Tsukki grumbled. Tadashi grinned, his eyes sparkling. Tsukki couldn’t help but lean down, kissing his plump lips again, getting a delicious moan from the freckled man. Tsukki breathed out sharply, grabbing Tadashi’s hand, pulling him into the nearest bathroom. Tadashi giggled, cutting off as Tsukki kissed him hungrily, grabbing his ass and lifting him up onto the sink counter easily. Tadashi whimpered against Tsukki’s lips, moaning softly as Tsukki slid his hands up under his thin shirt. 

“Are we doing it right here?” Tadashi asked in excitement. Tsukki blushed a little, nodding. 

“If you’d like.” 

“Yes please, Tsukki!” Tadashi grinned, pulling a condom out of his back pocket and holding it out for Tsukki to take. Tsukki swallowed hard, leaning in to kiss Tadashi gently, running his tongue along Tadashi’s lip before delving inside, moaning as he slid his tongue against Tadashi’s. Tadashi moved his hips out toward the edge of the sink, moaning and grinding his crotch against Tsukki. 

“You’ve been planning this for how long?” Tsukki asked, laughing a little as he moved to bite at Tadashi’s neck, moving one hand down to stroke Tadashi through his tight pants, making Tadashi moan breathlessly. 

“L-long enough to know that Shouyo keeps lube in the mirror there,” Tadashi murmured, blushing and turning his hazel eyes up to the medicine cabinet. Tsukki laughed deep in his throat, pulling away a bit to undo Tadashi’s pants, pulling them down with a swift tug. Tadashi gasped in surprise and pleasure, almost dropping the condom in his hand as he clenched the sink. Tadashi laughed in excitement, his freckled cheeks lighting up with a soft blush. 

“I love your freckles.” Tsukki whispered. He opened the cabinet, pulling the lube out and putting it on the counter next to Tadashi. “That’s part of the reason you’re so interesting to shoot. You have them everywhere. Like a galaxy.” He murmured, running his fingers along the freckles on Tadashi’s bare leg. Tadashi blushed, shivering lightly. Tsukki pulled Tadashi’s pants the rest of the way off with his tight boxer briefs, tossing them on the floor with a casual smirk. “You have them all over. Even on your dick.” Tsukki whispered, running one finger slowly up the stiff member, eyeing the soft white skin dotted with freckles. 

Tadashi blushed, squirming lightly and looking up at Tsukki as he lifted one leg up onto his shoulder, marvelling at how flexible Tadashi was. He ran one finger down under his balls to his ass, squeezing the cheek gently before squirting a bit of lube on his fingers, sliding one slicked finger inside Tadashi. He moaned softly, watching Tadashi’s face as he closed his eyes, moaning in response, feeling so full just from Tsukki’s long, slender finger. 

“Fuck, Tsukki.” Tadashi whispered, opening his eyes to look up at Tsukki, his plump lips open and a soft breathless sigh escaping through them. Tsukki smirked, adding a second finger and stretching Tadashi open, loving the soft sighs and whimpers escaping him. “Hurry it up.” Tadashi moaned breathlessly. Tsukki blinked, feeling a little less drunk now that he realized he was close to fucking a model in the bathroom of another model and he hadn’t even thought about locking the door. He blinked, turning to lock the door now that he’d thought about it. Tadashi noticed him hesitating and he blinked in confusion. 

“Are we really doing this?” Tsukki asked softly, twisting his fingers inside and making Tadashi gasp hotly. “You really want to?” 

“Yes. Please. Yes.” Tadashi gasped. Tsukki nodded, pulling his fingers out and undoing his own pants. 

“Bend over.” Tsukki whispered, tightening his fingers in Tadashi’s slender waist as soon as he had his own dick out and the condom on, slicking it up with one hand. Tadashi nodded, turning to bend over the sink, his ass in the air. Tsukki groaned, slapping Tadashi’s perfect ass hard before spreading his cheeks, sliding in hard, slamming Tadashi against the mirror. Tadashi cried out in pleasure, his breath fogging the glass his cheek was pressed up against. Tsukki watched his expression in the mirror, grinning and pressing in hard again, getting another delicious cry from him. “You’re gorgeous.” 

“Ts-Tsukki.” Tadashi whimpered, pressing his ass back against Tsukki, getting another hard slap on his ass and gifting Tsukki with another hot, sensual moan. 

“Call me by my first name, Tadashi.” Tsukki growled, spanking him again and grabbing his ass hard, pressing in slowly to coax a slow moan from Tadashi. 

“Kei, fuck, K-Kei. Kei.” Tadashi whimpered. Tsukki pressed in harder and faster, loving how tight Tadashi was. 

“You’re so tight. So fucking gorgeous.” Tsukki whispered, angling Tadashi’s ass up higher so that he could get better leverage as he started pounding inside. Tadashi’s cries got louder and he shivered, and Tsukki knew that he was getting close. He grabbed the base of Tadashi’s cock, holding back the orgasm. “Don’t cum until I tell you that you can, Tadashi.” He growled. Tadashi whimpered loudly, pressing his forehead against the mirror, and Tsukki felt his heart skip a beat at the expression on his face. 

“A-Alright, Tsukki, I won’t.” Tadashi whispered, his voice raspy as he tightened his fingers against the sink, spreading all of the stuff that was piled on the counter onto the floor. Tsukki moaned, loving the obedience. 

“I’m close, Tadashi.” 

“Tsukki - K-Kei.” Tadashi whimpered, his legs starting to shake as pleasure washed through his body. Tsukki stroked Tadashi a couple of times before cumming hard inside. 

“Cum for me, Tadashi.” Tsukki whispered huskily, running his thumb slowly over Tadashi’s head, catching the cum in his hand as Tadashi came hard. Tsukki chuckled as he pulled out slowly, wiping his hand before taking off his condom and tying it up, tossing it into the garbage. He leaned heavily against the wall, closing his eyes. 

“So… can we do this again sometime?” Tadashi asked softly, turning to kiss Tsukki hotly. Tsukki moaned softly, moving his hands around Tadashi’s waist. 

“As long as you find a new photographer. I’m not going to have anybody say I date my models.” Tsukki whispered. Tadashi grinned, blushing lightly. 

“Kay, Tsukki.”


End file.
